A veces
by Sarius Crast
Summary: Vivir en hyrule no? esta es mi decicion yo hare mi futuro... mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**A veces…**

**The legend of zelda no me pertenece a mi, sino a nintendo, yo solo escribo esto para la reflexión y entretenimiento de los demás.**

Mi nombre es Link Hope, vivo en una casa en las afueras del bosque Kokiri tengo los ojos de un azul hielo, 17 años y el cabello rubio tirando a dorado, me considero una persona poco amigable, solitaria, triste, tengo pocos amigos y muuuuuchos problemas .No tengo padres es decir soy huérfano y heredé una fortuna de mis ellos cuando se murieron (la cual no he tocado nunca porque soy todavía menor de edad).

Un día iba caminando a por el bosque y entré en la parte mas profunda de este. A la Gente normal le parecería una estupidez entrar en un bosque así por las buenas y todavía mas en uno que las leyendas urbanas decían que cuando entrabas no podrías salir, pero llevaba yendo desde los 7 años y nunca me pasaba nada.

Los grandes arboles parecían danzar al ritmo del viento, las hojas cayendo me daban la bienvenida a lo que yo llamaba mi escondite secreto.

Es como un casa en el árbol pero no las típicas encima era de las ramas no esta estaba dentro de este, la encontró por error pero él la consideraba como su hogar además que siempre encontraba cosas chulas: un día encontré un boomerang, otro día un arco, otro un saco de bombas… a saber lo que encontraría hoy y sin pensármelo fui a coger un gancho y probé suerte en las marcas que habían en las diferentes en los arboles dispare el gancho y este extrañamente salió disparado hacia la marca como si fuera atraído magnéticamente luego simplemente fui arrastrado detrás de este.

La sensación es un poco rara porque vas a mucha velocidad pero se me hizo muy familiar.

Después me fui a ver mi mas preciado objeto: según sabía era una ocarina, tenía un color azulado con una especie de dibujito de un triangulo con 3 triángulos mas de color dorado formándolo… era raro

Me guarde la ocarina en mi bolsillo y fui a ver un cuadro que había en el sótano.

Era un cuadro de un pájaro con plumaje rojo y encima iba una persona con una túnica de color verde olivo la persona en cuestión la parte que revelaba los rasgos faciales de la persona estaban muy maltrechos, tanto que apenas se veía, lo que si que vi era que tenía el cabello rubio.

Me fui de esa casa aburrido de que cada día tenia que hacer las mismas cosas cuando llegase (la cama, ordenar mi habitación, estudiar Castellano … es decir tortura) por todavía mas mala pata también se me acababan las vacaciones i tenía que decidir en que Universidad iría.

Finalmente decidí tomar una irme a la universidad de Hyrule , lo que supondría irme a vivir a Hyrule durante un año: con la fortuna de mis padres me mantendría sin problemas y me alquilaría un piso, iría a una Universidad bastante conocida donde nadie me conocería y hasta consiguiera tener algunos amigos a quienes podría Invitar a casa, incluso me podría echar una novia.

Dicho y hecho fue a hablar con su tutor legal el cual se llamaba Auru y este lo miró extrañado pero para sorpresa de Link este lo dejó ir con una condición.

Con cual – preguntó Link pensando que todo parecía demasiado fácil.

La condición es … que te diviertas .

Solo eso?- dijo Link pensando en que quería que sacara una nota mínima de un 7,5 en todos los exámenes que le pusieran en todas las asignaturas.- Ok.

Por cierto llévate esto era de tu padre, según él daba muy buena suerte .-dijo

Seguidamente me entregó un pulsera de color azul hecha de piedras muy pequeñitas, me la puse en la muñeca y sentí como un extraño escalofrío en la espalda. Algo familiar pero a la vez nuevo. También una molestia en la mano izquierda.

Ah y por cierto no la pierdas.

Más tarde me pregunté que relación podía tener mi tutor con mis padres para darme la pulsera

En el parque.

Había quedado con mis dos mejores amigos Impa y Sheik para decirles que me iba a hyrule a pasar un año en otro Universidad para estudiar derecho o algo parecido.

¿Cuando volverás?- me pregunto Sheik con sus

Cuando acabe la carrera universitaria. – contesté

¿Y porque te vas? – me preguntó Impa con sus ojos rojizos sabiendo que en Ordon habían bastantes Universidades.

Me voy porque quiero ver nuevas culturas, nuevas personas , hacer nuevos amigos, ah si y porque quiero estudiar derecho en la Universidad etc –le conteste

Vale lo entendemos pero jura por las 3 diosas que nos enviaras una carta contándonos que tal es Hyrule, vale?-dijo Impa

Ok, yo Link Hope juro solemnemente por las 3 diosas que os enviaré a ti y a Sheik una carta al mes.- dijo Link con un tono altivo y de burla al mismo tiempo.

Esta bien pero antes de que te vayas has de pasar por mi casa tengo el "Great Tabern Anbiegued V" (GTA V XD) esperándome en la Kokiri U para viciarme de lo lindo y has de venir como sea… Link? Maldito link donde te has… Ring Ring "sonido de mobil" – ¿Diga? que Link acaba de entrar en mi casa por la ventana? Y que esta jugando al Great Tavern Anbiegued V?- dijo Sheik muy sorprendido

Este Link nunca cambiará… Eh donde vas Sheik, no te vayas… hay que ver estos Chicos.-

I así fue como empecé mi viaje, después de unas semanas estaba haciendo mi maleta en la cual en un presentimiento puse la ocarina, para ir a un sitio totalmente desconocido pero que cambiaría totalmente mi manera de ver el mundo.

Durmiendo Link no noto que su mano derecha había empezado a brillar tenuemente revelando un triangulo hecho a base de 3 triángulos en los cuales 2 estaban vacios y el otro brillando tenuemente hasta que desapareció.

Auru con preocupación miraba al niño.

Esta empezando…

**Bufff mi primera historia que publico he de decir que me siento un poco raro puesto que no se como irà la dirección de esta , pero lo que sí que voy a aclarar és que será un Zelink, se admiten criticas constructivas e ideas y dejo claro que no se cuando voy a actualizar**

**Con un abrazo psicológico**

**Sarius Crast**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece a mi, sino a nintendo, yo solo escribo esto para la reflexión y entretenimiento de los demás.**

Corro, respiro, salto esquivando obstáculos, el bosque frondoso parece que no quiera que vea la luz del día, la herida de mi hombro me impide coger con fuerza mi espada. Llego al bosque kokiri, todo està en llamas el símbolo de mi mano izquierda brillando intensamente me indica que esta cerca, muy cerca, sin pensarlo salto para esquivar una bola de energía oscura y entonces por primera vez lo veo tiene un cabello rojizo y a la vez anaranjado, también va en un caballo , tiene un símbolo parecido al mío pero en suyo el triangulo esta arriba, por alguna razón comprendo que tiene poder, mucho poder solo viéndole el símbolo, he de huir, tengo miedo, uso mi símbolo como linterna porque esta atardeciendo y pronto será de noche, pero se apaga, voy a ciegas por suerte no me caigo , y salgo del bosque. Lo que veo es un precipicio, no tengo alternativa viene detrás de mi, he de hacer algo sin volvérmelo a pensar el símbolo vuelve a activarse y simplemente salto, veo el suelo acercarse a una velocidad alarmante y pienso, en que arrebato de temeridad he hacho la estupidez de lanzarme al vacio, estoy a punto de tocar el suelo y...

-¡Link despierta!- dice una persona familiarmente conocida lanzándome al suelo-

- ¡Uah!, era tan necesario que para despertarme me tuvieses que lanzar al suelo?- pregunté enfadado a Auru

- No que va-dice con sarcasmo- solo te despierto para decirte que tu vuelo sale en 2 horas, tranquilo que puedes seguir durmiendo- no te molestaré mas.-

-¿En dos horas sale mi avión? Ok.- dije tranquilo

Una vez ya estaba desayunado, duchado y en taxi para ir al aeropuerto tuve un poco de añoranza por las cosas que iba a dejar cuando saliese de Ordon: mis amigos, a Auru, y también la casa del bosque y todos sus cachivaches y me acorde como la encontré hacía 10 años

Flashback

Estaba jugando a pelota en mi casa con Sheik e Impa íbamos empate, yo era muy bueno con la pelota pero ellos eran mas conseguí irme de Impa por la banda y llegue hasta Sheik que era portero me pare enfrente de él y dije

¡No podrás parar nunca mi supertecnica definitiva de futbol! -Dije mirándolo a los ojos

Eso ya lo veremos…-dijo él concentrándose.

¡Remate dragon! – dije chutando la pelota

Despeje de fuego- dijo Sheik dándole un puñetazo a la pelota cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar en la portería.

Con esto la pelota se fue disparada hacia el bosque.

Me voy a buscarla –dije corriendo hacia el bosque

Link espera no entres, dicen que es un bosque maldito y que si entras no puedes salir nunca.- dijo Impa preocupada.

Bah es mentira eso de las leyendas que no podrás salir nunca. – dije despreocupado.

¡Link no vayas!- chillo Impa inútilmente al ver su amigo entrando en el bosque.

Déjalo- dijo Sheik-él es así, no podemos cambiar su manera de ser.

En ese momento Link ya estaba buscando la pelota cuando de repente vio una casa dentro de un árbol y su pelota estaba justo en la puerta, como si lo invitara a entrar.

Ala que casa más guay – dijo Link caminando hacia la pelota.

Fin del flashback

Justo después de recordar todo esto Link cogió su avión, y sin ningún contratiempo ni nada por el estilo llego a Hyrule, el cual era bastante poblado, en el cual podías ver tranquilamente miles de personas caminando por la calle.

Al salir cogí un taxi para ir a la calle skyward que era donde se encontraba mi piso de alquiler.

Imaginaba que sería un piso pequeño, sucio, con cucarachas y esas cosas, pero sin embargo me encontré con un piso bastante grande, limpio, con dos lavabos, una cocina bastante amplia,una sala de estar y un dormitorio: el dormitorio era bastante raro, las paredes eran de un color verde lima y el techo de un azul oscuro, al parecer el propietario le gustaba la naturaleza porque hasta había algunas pegatinas fluorescentes en el techo en forma de estrella, redonda y alguna que otra forma de meteorito.

Realmente Auru había sobrepasado todas mis expectativas, puse algunos de los libros que me había llevado en las estanterías.

Me tumbe en la cama , directamente mirando las estrellas falsas que habían en el techo y pensando al mismo tiempo que estarían haciendo Auru y mis mejores amigos Sheik e Impa.

En el sueño aparecía un paisaje de unas islas flotantes , unas personas montadas en pájaros y una chica rubia que me daba la impresión de que la conocía hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

**Por fin capitulo2 terminado… **

**Si no se han dado cuenta las supertecnicas que en el partido entre Sheik e Impa son de inazuma eleven…**

**También me gustaría agradacer a**

**Rea-07**

**por decirme lo de la trama…( iba a improvisar toda la historia según como fueran los capítulos XD) y a nadie mas porque soy un antisocial y no tengo amigos ala.**

**Un abrazo psicológico**

**Sarius Crast**


End file.
